Happy Birthday
by Cabenson82
Summary: Alex surprises Olivia for her birthday


Olivia and Finn were going over a case file when the steady click of heels could be heard coming down the hall. Finn looked at Liv. "Shit did we do anything today that we'd be in trouble for?"

"Not that I can think of but then again you never know." Liv responded laughing as Alex walked into the squad room, a cup of coffee steaming in her hand. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit at this time of day?"

Walking over and perching on the edge of Liv's desk Alex just smiled. "Nothing work related so you two can relax. Just figured I'd meet you here and we could ride home together."

Liv walked over to her desk and wrapped Alex in her arms and stole a kiss. "How was your day babe? "

Stealing her own kiss Alex smiled as she wiped lipstick from Liv's lip. "It wasn't too bad, thankfully I had a light case load today."

"Hey Alex, has that cute little intern said anything about me?" Finn grinned as he sat at his desk.

"Sorry but no." Alex laughed "But I wouldn't tell you if she did because she is the only intern we've got that has any clue what she's doing and I don't need you distracting her."

"Sorry to break up your attempt to hook up but I'm going to steal this beautiful lady and take her home." Liv said pulling her leather jacket on and putting her gun back in its holster.

"You girls have a good night and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Finn winked at Liv as she took Alex' hand and walked out of the squad.

The cool crisp air surrounded them as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Liv started to hail a cab when Alex stopped her and walked over to a waiting limo. Olivia raised an eyebrow but ducked in when the driver opened the door.

Alex slid in next to her girlfriend as the door closed behind her. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

A look of shock crossed Liv's face, she smiled and pulled Alex down for a heated kiss. "It's been such a long day that I completely forgot."

"That's what you have me for." Alex said as she opened she the bottle of red wine sitting in the ice bucket. " I figured this would be a nice surprise."

Liv took a sip of the wine Alex handed her. "Thank you. So can I ask where this limo is taking us?"

Alex took Liv's glass from her and took a sip before handing the glass back to Liv. "Oh I figured we'd just drive around and see where we end up." Alex smiled as she turned in her seat and swung her leg over Liv's lap till she was straddling the grinning detective.

"Oh so it's going to be that sort of ride huh?" Liv smiled as she drained her wine and tossed the glass on the floor and started running her hands up Alex' thighs. " Happy Birthday to me indeed."

Claiming Alex' mouth in a smoldering kiss, their tongues fought for dominance. Liv pushed Alex' blazer off her shoulders and started unbuttoning her blouse. The creamy flesh of her chest coming into sight sending Liv's blood pressure through the roof.

"You look a little over dressed there detective, what do you say about losing a few layers there?" Alex said reaching for her jacket as Liv peppered kisses over Alex' neck and collar bone.

"All in good time love, I'm unwrapping my present right now." Liv smiled as she cupped Alex' breasts in her hands and teased her nipples through the soft lace of her bra. The soft moan that escaped Alex' lips was all the encouragement she needed.

Leaning down she drew the peaked nipple into her mouth and teased the tip as she pulled the cups down to free them to her touch. Sucking and nipping at the hardened flesh.

Alex moaned and pulled Liv's head tighter to her breasts and rocked her hips into the detective trying to get closer. In a breathless whisper she pleaded " Liv I need to feel you now. All of you."

The two women separated for what seemed like seconds to remove their clothes and return to each others arms. The only thing left on either woman was Alex' glasses. Their mouths once again meshed hungrily as Liv moved her hands down to Alex' hips and they rocked together. Liv trailed kisses down Alex' neck as Alex raked her nails down her back and pulling her close.

"Liv, touch me. I need to feel you inside me." Alex begged as she took Liv's hand and placed it on her slick flesh.

Liv moaned as her fingers sunk into the tight flesh of the woman she loved. Alex sighed as she rocked taking Liv deeper with each thrust. Their bodies moving as one as they drew closer and closer to the edge. Liv gently coaching Alex as she neared her orgasm.

"That's it baby, cum for me. Let me feel you." Liv begged as she held Alex close and continued stroking in and out of her letting her thumb brush up over her clit to push her over the edge.

Alex cried out as her head fell forward and bit Liv's shoulder sending her into her own orgasm. After riding it out both women sat there spent for a few moments before laying down on the bench.

Liv pulled Alex tight to her side and smiled as she kissed her head. "That sure was a nice birthday surprise."

"Oh that wasn't your present. That was a bonus, mostly for me." Alex laughed as she reached behind her and picked something up off the floor. " Now it's time for your present babe. I need you on that bench over there."

Alex pointed to the other bench seat but hanging from her fingers were Liv's handcuffs. Liv looked up into Alex' smiling blue eyes and rolled on top of her.

" And just what do you plan on doing with those counselor?" Liv asked as she rocked her hips into the blonde under her.

"Oh no you don't. Move it." Alex said pushing Liv off of her onto the floor. "And I'll do whatever I please with these."

Liv gave Alex a puppy dog look but pulled herself up onto the opposite bench and sat staring at her lover. Alex just smiled and crawled over to Liv snapping the first cuff around her right wrist and slipping the other cuff around a pole and cuffing her left wrist.

"Happy Birthday baby." Alex said as she picked up the bottle of wine still in the bucket and took a drink right from the bottle and leaned down to kiss Liv, letting the cool liquid go into her mouth.

Alex continued to place open mouthed kisses all over Liv's warm body, biting and licking her way down to her powerful thighs. With each jerk the cuffs got a little tighter and the moans got louder.

Alex finally worked her way between Liv's thighs and slowly licked her tongue over Liv's pulsing clit before sucking it into her waiting mouth.

"Fuck yes baby." Liv cried out as she was surrounded by the warmth of Alex' mouth on her steaming flesh. Liv jerked at the cuffs holding her back wanting to touch her girlfriend.

Alex's blue eyes looked up into the deepest brown as she once again teased the tiny organ with her teeth as her fingers spread the waiting lips of her lover before gently dipping inside of the dripping wetness waiting for her. Slowly pumping in and out, each thrust making them both moan louder. Alex listened to Liv's breathing coming in short pants and curled her fingers at the same time her thumb brushed over her waiting clit. The orgasm that tore from Liv's throat left no doubt for the poor driver as to what was going on behind the tinted glass. Alex gently stroked Liv down from her release and climbed up on her lap to uncuff her love.

Alex kissed Liv deeply before pushing her down on the bench. " Happy Birthday sweetheart. I hope you liked your present"

" I loved my present but more importantly I love you." Liv pulled Alex into her arms and kissed her. "Shouldn't we be home by now?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we're going to my parents' house in the Hamptons, we have another hour before we have to get dressed." Alex said as she got comfy for the rest of the ride.

The two women smiled and ended up falling asleep in each others arms for the remainder of the drive. This was definitely a birthday to remember.


End file.
